Blue Winter Roses
by xoxobecca619
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark's love started the war, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen's love will end it. Spoilers for season 7.


Blue Winter Roses

" _A blue flower growing from a chink in a wall of ice, filling the air with sweetness."_

Rhaegar Targaryen was the fiercest warrior in all of Westeros. The son of the "mad king" Aerys Targaryen II and the beautiful Rhaella. Rhaegar was the crowned prince of Dragonstone and the heir to the iron throne, set to take over the mighty House Targaryen when his father succeeded the throne to him. He was said to be one of the most beautiful men in all the realm with flowing silver hair, a body like one of the gods, and violet eyes. Rhaegar had a special talent that was one of his most admired traits. He loved to sing. The bards would sing songs of just how beautiful his voice was. Rhaegar was never one for the song of swords like his rivals Robert Baratheon and Jaimie Lannister. He always preferred his golden harp to the cold silver steel of his sword.

Rhaegar would often visit Summerhall and bring only his harp. His songs were said to reduce women to tears. He was desired by all the Dornish and Westorsi princesses. Rhaegar had chosen his bride to be Elia Martell, the beautiful Dornish princess. They had a lavish wedding and she birthed him two children, Rhaenys and Aegon. Rhaegar believed Aegon to be the prince that was promised, born to make the world a better place. Elia had grown bed-riden due to the demanding births of her children. She was told she couldn't have anymore children due to the harsh births of Aegon and Rhaenys. All the more, Rhaegar had kept his vow to his Dornish wife. That is until the tourney at Harrenhall.

Rhaegar had succeeded tremendously at the tourney, even beating Ser Arthur Dayne. He had won the opportunity to crown the queen of love and beauty. A beautiful crown made of blue winter roses. The whole crowd has expected him to name the princess his queen. After all, she was the future queen of Westoros. Rhaegar gave his crown of winter roses to another, Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheon's betrothed.

Lyanna Stark was beautiful, although her beauty was thought to be of a wild kind. Lyanna didn't share the features of Elia Martell. She had long raven hair, a thin frame, and eyes of grey. She was a noble and righteous woman, but wild at heart. She was born to the broody Stark family of Winterfell. She loved her brothers Brandon, Benjen, and Ned with a fierce loyalty. Lyanna was betrothed to Robert Baratheon, as her father Rickard had promised her to the young lord of Storm's end. Lyanna had confided in Ned that Robert wasn't one to keep his marriage bed vows.

Lyanna had come to the tourney at Harrenhal and noticed three men kicking a boy no younger than 15. The boy was Howland Reed who happen to be employed by her father. Lyanna saved the boy and cleaned up his wounds. Lyanna was a kind soul at heart. Howland Reed would always remember that women who saved him from the squires. Lyannna had attended a feast and saw the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen play a beautiful and sad song on his harp. It made her weep. Rhaegar later crowned her the queen of love and beauty placing a crown of blue winter roses on her lap.

If the rumors were to be believed, Lyanna was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen with the help of Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent. Many tales have been told about the wolf girl and the dragon prince. If they were to believe Robert Baratheon, Lyanna was taken against her will and raped by Rhaegar Targaryen. If they were to believe others, Lyanna went of her own free will with the handsome prince. Tales of songs and stories never to be forgotten some would say. Only the truth remained for those who were there.

The real truth behind Rhaegar and Lyanna's story was simple. A true love story. Although the rumors told of a grim tale of the two star crossed lovers, the reality was far from it. Lyanna had willingly gone with her prince to Dorne. Against the advice and pleading of her brothers and family, Lyanna had unwittingly caused a War in the Seven Kingdoms that would last years. Much like Helen of Troy, the face that launched a thousand ships. Rhaegar abandoning his duty to wife Elia Martell, and Lyanna abandoning her duty to betrothed Robert.

Rhaegar had his marriage to Elia annulled. A secret hidden away in the lost pages of the citadel. Until a man named Samwell Tarly came upon them years later, but that's a tale for another time. He and Lyanna married in a forest wedding deep in the woods of Dorne. Lyanna had looked truly radiant in a deep blue violet gown, flowing raven hair, and a bouquet of winter blue roses. Rhaegar looking like the Targaryen he was in full red and black armor with three dragon heads on the crest. They had recited their undying love for each other in the woods on the that moonlit night.

The tales tell of the love that started the war, or as many know Robert's rebellion. Robert seething with jealousy and wrath at Rhaegar for taking the one women he couldn't have. He became obsessed with the wolf princess, even as he took Cersei Lannister as a bride. Cersei knew he never truly loved her, but Cersei had a secret of her own. She was fucking her twin brother, Jaime. Although that's a tale for another time as well. This Jaime Lannister, also known as Kingslayer, had slayed Rhaegar's father "Mad King" Aerys Targaryen II. Aerys wanted to burn King's Landing to ground with wildfire. They say Targaryens are born with the flip of coin due to the rampant incest in their lineage to keep their bloodline pure, one side is madness the other side greatness. Aerys had landed on madness. Rhaegar on greatness.

Although Rhaegar had greatness in him, his love was selfish. He chose love over duty and honor. He had foolishly and recklessly caused the marriage of three great houses to collapse. One with a mad king, one with a jealous fat cunt, and the other with wolf blood. This selfishness is what ultimately led to his death at the trident at the hands of Robert Baratheon. He had fought valiantly. Although Rhaegar had betrayed his marriage and family name, the people still loved him. He was brave, noble, and kind. Rhaegar was foolish though, blinded by love for a woman who smelled like winter roses. The fall of House Targaryen laid at his feet. Robert Baratheon crowned king of the seven kingdoms after the Kingslayer killed Aerys. Robert later betrayed by Cersei, and the Lannisters held the throne for years. Alas, the wheel continuing. _"Starks,Lannisters, Baratheons, Targaryens, Tyrells, they are just spoke on a wheel. This one is on top that one is on top and on and on it spins."_ It wouldn't be until 20 years later that the wheel was finally broken.

Howland Reed, the young boy Lyanna saved from the squires, happened to be there that day Ned Stark brought a screaming baby boy from the Tower of Joy. A beautiful boy with grey eyes and dark hair. "Promise me, Ned." Lyanna begged of her brother to keep the boy a secret. If Robert knew of her child with the dragon prince, he would kill the boy. Ned had tried to urge Lyanna to keep fighting for her life, but a bed of blood claimed the light from her eyes. Ned would keep this promise till his death at the hands of the Lannisters on the block.

Ned had taken to name him Jon, and passed him off as his own. The boy Jon growing up to be Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell. Ned Stark had told his wife, Catelyn Tully, of the bastard boy fathered by him and a tavern wench and she had despised the boy his whole childhood. Ned loved Jon as if he was his own flesh and blood, although never revealing to Jon the truth although Jon begged him to tell him of his mother. Jon growing close with siblings Arya, Bran, Robb, and Rickon. Sansa Stark learning from her mother's hate never treated the boy with kindness when he was a child. Ned had been summoned by Robert Baratheon to be his Hand. Ned took Sansa with him to the capital. Sansa always dreamed of marrying a young price. Catelyn had forbid Jon from Winterfell. Jon went North and took the black becoming a man in the Night's Watch. He was to take no wife and have no children. Jon believing to be a bastard never thought he would find love as he had been looked down upon by Catelyn his whole life, never knowing a mother's love. Little did Catelyn Tully know that boy would become King in the North, and command the very castle she forbid him from.

The King in the North was much like his father, but his looks took greatly after his mother. Jon was brave, noble, and kind. He was selfless and honest as well, a trait Rhaegar lacked greatly. Jon always assumed he gotten those qualities from his mother. Jon still baffled by the whole reveal of his lineage. He never truly thought of Rhaegar as his father. Ned Stark being the one who raised him from birth and taught him the morals of honor and integrity. He was never a Targaryen, he'd always be a Stark. Jon wish Ned would have told him of his mother, Lyanna. He had only heard tales from Howland Reed of how she saved him from the squires during the tourney at Harrenhal. Howland Reed told Jon as much in the tents outside of Greywater Watch during the War of the dead. So little time did he have to learn of his mother. Jon knew she loved blue winter roses and he somehow came upon them when the war ended at the remnants of the wall. He would always pick them for his wife after she had told him of her prophecy so long ago in the House of the Undying. _"A blue flower growing from a chink in a wall of ice, filling the air with sweetness."_

Jon's wife, Daenerys Targaryen, was the most beautiful women in the world. Long silver blonde hair and violet eyes like her brother Rhaegar. Daenerys was the very embodiment of house Targaryen, she favoring with the side of the coin that held greatness. Daenerys was strong, fierce, compassionate, and selfless. She had committed her dragons and armies to the war of the dead after rescuing Jon from his foolish attempt at trying to capture a wight to show Cersei Lannister the threat. She had lost one of her children that day, Viseron, named after her madman brother Viserys Targaryen. Jon had nearly lost his life that day after falling into a frozen lake. He will never forget the awe he had when Dany rode her three dragons into the battle against the army of the dead beyond the wall. She had saved all of them that day. When he awoke from his state of unconsciousness to her sitting at his bedside, Jon knew he had found the love he had been craving since he was a boy.

Jon had been in love once before, he thought. Circumstances and deception at play when he met the wilding Ygritte. She had been kissed by fire with a head full of bright red hair. Wild, bold, and fierce she worked her way into Jon's heart without him knowing it. Jon knowing fully well the deception he was doing for his brothers, as he pretended to deceive the Night's watch. He broke every vow he had with Ygritte that night in the cave. He only ending up leaving her, while she put three arrows in him. Funny how fate has a way of being cruel to him, as his wilding girl died in his arms with an arrow to the heart. Knowing the love he holds for Dany now, his love for Ygritte was a foolish youthful obsession and lust. He always had a place in his heart for Ygritte, but he had felt he didn't love her out choice only out of sheer and dire circumstances.

His love for Dany grew out of choice, although the timing couldn't have been worse. They were first at odds when he came to Dragonstone seeking help for the war against the dead. He furiously demanding her help and alliance, she furiously demanding he bend the knee to her cause. Daenerys was the rightful and last heir to the throne and Targaryen dynasty she thought at the time. The war for the throne still ongoing years after Rhaegar and Lyanna had died. Cersei Lannister the crowned queen of three, not seven, kingdoms Dany would always joke as Dany had alliances with Highgarden, Dorne, and the Iron Islands. Jon had grown to respect and admire Dany after he saw what kind of leader she would be. Still unwilling to bend the knee to, she let him mine the precious dragonglass under Dragonstone.

Jon, unaware of his blood at the time, even had the courage to pet one of her dragons. Dany teases him that he accepted them as his children that day even though he didn't know it. Jon only truly realized his love for Dany when she sat at his beside and pledged herself to his cause while asking for nothing in return. He eventually bent the knee, although Dany never took the Northern title from him after the war ended. Jon's love for Dany ran more deeply than even he could process. She had been afraid at first to accept his love and show her love in return. They were at war, and there was no time for such things. Selfless they were always putting their duty and their people before their own desires. Dany ending her war with Cersei Lannister to fight with the dead, Jon nearly giving his life fighting the Night king beyond the wall.

The difference between his love for Dany, and his father's love for his mother was that his father was selfish. Rhaegar didn't think of the consequences of running off with his mother. Blinded by pure love his father started a war that killed him and his mother. Lyanna no better herself as she left her family and brothers behind. He didn't blame them for their selfishness, if he had the choice to do the same with Dany he may would have in different circumstances. Jon didn't have that choice as Ned Stark had fashioned him for duty and honor. The War for the dead loomed upon them when they met, and the Night King wouldn't wait.

Although Jon was different from his father in many ways, he was somewhat the same. He held a fierce, true love for Dany bound by an unwitting, stubborn honor for his pride and morals, and sometimes it made him think unrationally. When the war for the dead had ended, and Dany and Cersei battled with what armies they had left, Jon found out his true lineage from Bran and Sam. He was shocked to say the least. His whole life seemingly a lie now. Jon was no Targaryen. Dany had been thrilled when she had found out. "Blood of my blood." she said to him as tears of joy streamed down her face. Jon wasn't having much joy. He and Dany were related by blood. Dany being his father's sister. Jon was at a standstill, Dany was the love of his life but his upbringing had taught him incest to be immorally wrong. His Stark values getting the best of him, he told Dany it better to not be together.

Furious and heartbroken, Dany took off on Drogon to go burn King's Landing and take what was rightfully hers. The dragon blood of the Targaryen running through her veins, Dany was venomous towards Jon. How could something they could do nothing about tear them apart? He was a coward, just like his father. Rhaegar abandoning his house to run off with Lyanna Stark and starting a war, and Jon being the stubbon Stark he was ending any hope she had for a future with him and a house with a red door. So different father and son, yet so the same. Dany was no fool. She would never be like Lyanna Stark and foolishly hope for love and run away from her path. Dany would forget about Jon, and take what was rightfully hers. How had she strayed for so long from her goal? The war of the dead being a rightful purpose, but now that she had defeated the Night King with fire and blood why had she waited so long? Just like her brother, blinded by foolish love. Jon had torn down her walls and she felt as if she could finally be the girl she was again. She loved him like she had loved no other. How could he abandon her after all they had been through? Dany cried as Drogon flew towards the mad queen's keep. Dany hadn't wanted the throne after the war was over. She would defeat Cersei of course, but she had wanted to marry Jon and live in Winterfell. How desire can make people do such foolish things. Rhaegar was killed for it. Lyanna as well. Dany would not be.

It took Dany two days to burn King's landing to the ground. Drogon spewing fire on the city below. Luckily most of the residents fleeing south to Dorne during the war of the dead. Jamie Lannister eventually slaying the mad queen with his own hands. King's Landing lie in ash. Dany had become the queen she had never wanted to be. The queen of ashes. Most of her armies gone, Daenerys stood in the rubble of the Red Keep with her hand Tyrion at her side. What would Rhaegar think of her now? He always the valiant fighter and noble prince. He would never use dragons to burn the world.

Too enthralled in her fury when leaving Winterfell, Dany had forgotten Rhaegal was behind in Winterfell. Choosing to stay with his rider Jon. Dany seethed at the thought of one of her children staying behind. As much as Dany wanted to hate Jon with all her veins, she couldn't. He was only doing what he thought was right. How could she blame him for choosing honor over love? His honor one of the qualities she loved him most for. Dany thought of Lyanna Stark. Dany may be more like the wolf princess than she thought. Jon had taken greatly after her. Daenerys had hopelessly followed Jon until the ends of the earth when the Night King arrived. Long forgotten her duty to the crown. Lady Lyanna had followed her brother to ends of the earth, not thinking of the consequences. Hadn't Dany done the same? Risked her life for the one she loved. She had nearly lost it when following Jon by herself when he charged at the Night King. Only to be protected by an injured Drogon's fire when a walker almost toppled her over into the frozen ice lake. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the ash of the Red Keep. She didn't want the crown anymore, all she wanted was him.

It took Jon two days to realize how stupid he had been. He always chose honor and duty over love. This time it had cost him the one thing he only ever chose for himself. Truth be told, Jon didn't care about the blood relation. He had never known Dany growing up, and they got together without even knowing of the relation. He loved her, and he had broken her because of his own foolish pride. As little as he thought of his father, they did have one thing in common. A desire to be with the one they loved. His father risking everything to be with Lyanna. What had Jon risked for Dany? She had given him everything to defeat the night king. She had given him her word, her body, and her heart. She never strayed from her promises. Jon broke her trust at the first sign of misfortune. Jon raced to his dragon, named after his father, Rhaegal and flew for King's Landing.

It took him a day's ride to get there. Plumes of smoke rising from the city. Rhaegal sensed where his mother and brother dragon were. It didn't take the dragon long to land on the ground right by them. He saw her there staring at the burned down Red Keep with her back to him. The Imp noticing him first with a hard stare. He made his way over to his queen. He knew she could sense him behind her and she tensed.

She looked at him with heartbreak and sadness behind her violet eyes. What had he done?

Dany felt his presence when Drogon screamed for his brother. Had he come to mock her for rushing off furiously to defeat Cersei? No that wasn't Jon. He had come to say goodbye. Tears sprang in her eyes. This was it. She would accept his decision because she loved him. Even if he didn't want to be with her, she would still respect his choice. She still needed to clean up the mess from the wars and she needed his help to unite the people.

To her surprise, Jon had tears in his eyes when she looked at him. They just stared at each other and she began to understand. He hadn't come here to say goodbye, he had come back for her. They had always said their emotions through their eyes. He had grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered deep apologies to her and told her how much he loved her. Dany melted in his arms. She told him that the world needed them to help make it a better place. She couldn't do it alone, she needed him to help her. Together. They flew on dragon back to Winterfell the same night.

Like time repeating itself Jon and Daenerys got married in the moonlight under the godswood, just as Rhaegar and Lyanna married under a beautiful tree in the forest in Dorne. Jon wore grey and white armor with the stark direwolf on the crest. Dany wore a dress of black and red with flowing braids in her silver hair, and she carried a bouquet of blue winter roses.

Dany and Jon later ascended their claim to the throne to Tyrion Lannister as Warden of the Seven Kingdoms. A democracy with each Kingdom choosing their own leader. Jon had named his sister Sansa head of the North, and Gendry Baratheon warden of Storm's end. Daenerys gave the Iron Islands to their rightful owner Yara Greyjoy, Highgarden to Bronn (he had always wanted a castle), and Casterly rock to Jaime Lannister. Tyrion diplomatically brining peace and diplomacy for years to come.

Spring had finally come for Westeros, the wars coming to end. Peace and prosperity raining until their deaths. The love that had started the wars long forgotten in song. The love that ended the wars sung to all the children in the land.

Rumors were told of the great love story of the dragon queen and the wolf prince. Some say they ended up traveling to Essos and disappearing from the world, and some say they ruled secretly with Tyrion Lannister the whole time. Only the people who were there knew the truth.

Lyanna Targaryen told her children the tale of two star crossed lovers who ran away together and married in a forest. Their love had started a war for decades.

Lyanna Targaryen also told her children a tale of two star crossed lovers who raised her in a house with a red door and lemon tree growing outside in small village outside of Winterfell. Their love had ended that war.


End file.
